Milo Frelipion
Milo Frelipion is the first boss in the Azin's Crypt dungeon. He is the crypt keeper of this particular crypt, and uses necrotic magic, as well as melee, to defeat his enemies. Abilities *'Bone Throw:' Will throw a bone at a random target, dealing 30,000 damage, and reducing the targets armour by 5%. *'Storm of Bones:' Will Summon a hurricane of bones to swirl around him, dealing 25,000 damage per second to anyone within 20 yards. Each hit will reduce the targets armour by 1%. Lasts 15 seconds. *'Jaws of the Crypt:' Will attack his target with both of his weapons, dealing 100,000 damage, slowing the targets attack speed by 10% for 30 seconds. *'Finger of Death': Will launch a bolt of necrotic energy at a random target, dealing 70,000 damage, reducing the targets armour by 10%, and dealing 1,500 damage a second for 20 seconds. The damage debuff spreads to any ally within 15 yards. **'The Four Fingers of Death:' If four players or more are affected by Finger of Death, Milo will use this, removing the debuff and dealing 105,000 damage to those affected. *'Blade of Bone:' Will slash his target for 65,000 damage, reducing armour by 5%. *'Bone Servant:' Will summon a Bone Servant at 75% health. The Bone Servant has 500,000 health, and will attack in melee for 25,000 damage per hit. Can also use Blade of Bone and Bone Throw. *'Woeful Burst': Will burst a radius of necrotic energy around him, dealing 40,000 damage to all players. Players within 15 yards will be slowed by 30% for 30 seconds. *'Bone Serpent: '''Will summon a Bone Serpent at 25% health. The Bone Serpent has 750,000 health, and will attack in melee for 40,000 damage. Will tunnel through the ground, becoming untargetable for a short time, and attack random targets. *'Skeletal Angel: 'At 10% health, Milo will turn into a Skeletal Angel, increasing his damage by 75%. Milo will also deal 1,500 damage every second to every player, for the rest of the fight. Preparation Tanks should have a good defense against melee, many of Milo's attacks will reduce armour, so a high armour initially will help to reduce the severity of the reduction. Healers should be ready in case armour is reduced to the point where damage is heavy for one or more members. Quotes Intro *Milo: Oh, hello. Did Rodath send you down here to check on me? *White Scarf Scout: No, we're just... *Milo: Oh, so Rodath has forgotten about me down here huh? Of course he has, nobody ever remembers Milo, poor old Milo, left alone down in the crypts, taking care of the corpses. *White Scarf Scout: Um, sure. Now we were just... *Milo: You know? I'm sick of being treated like dirt. Sure, I may be a crypt keeper, but why does that mean I should be treated lower than the others? *White Scarf Scout: That's nice. Now, if you'd be so kind as to help us. *Milo: Oh? You want help? Why didn't you say so!? What can old Milo do for you? *White Scarf Scout: We were sent here by our commander to investigate the magical energy being released from down here. *Milo: Magic energy you say? Can't say I've seen any. *White Scarf Scout: We have reason to believe the magic is coming from the resting place of Azin Lordscythe. *Milo: You seek the grave of Azin? *White Scarf Scout: Aye, as the crypt keeper, I imagine you know where it is? *Milo: Oh sure, I know where it is, but I've sworn to protect it with my life, despite my loathing for Rodath. *''Milo throws down his broom, taking out two daggers. *Milo: If you seek the grave of Azin Lordcythe, you must pass me to get there! Milo *Even these old bones can deal damage! *The bones rise up against you! *Behold! The Bone Serpent! *A hurricane of swirling death! *These old fingers still know a trick or two. *I am the angel of bones! I shall be your unmaking! Death *Milo: Guess I don't have the fight in me anymore. *White Scarf Scout: You fought well old man, but this did not have to be, we did not have to fight, you do not have to pass on. *Milo: No, no, my time has come. If I must go, I go following my duty to the end. *''Milo laughs.'' *Milo: And I'm already in a crypt, how convenient. Loot *Wedding Ring (Magic Ring) *Bone Bow (Ranged) *of the Crypt (Melee Helmet) *Broom (Magic Staff) *Bedroll (Magic Cloak) *of Ancient Bones (Melee Dagger) *Orders (SP.DEF Trinket) Achievements *(Tales of the Crypt Keeper) Defeat Milo Frelipion on Prodigy. *(Legend of the Crypt Keeper) Defeat Milo Frelipion on Master. *(A Life Well Lived) Defeat Milo Frelipion on Hardcore. *(Bare Bones) Defeat Milo with one or more players having over 75% armour reduction. *(Tough Despite the Wear) Defeat Milo with no player gaining over 35% armour reduction. *(Fallen Angel) Defeat Milo without having Skeletal Angel last more than 20 seconds.